Mortals Meet Demigods
by ChocoLavaa
Summary: This is a one-shot mortals meet story. I tried to make it as unique as possible. Hope you would like it. Heroes of Olympus never happened.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson.

 **Judy McClaire**

Percy Jackson. A guy famous around the school, but before he gained this fame, things were very different.

During freshman year, there seemed to be a rumored classmate who never came to school after the orientation. It was said that he set the gym room on fire and escaped the building, only to never appear ever again. No one in this school have seen him, except for a redhead he was with named Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

It was said that he appeared from time to time, speaking only to Rachel, and disappeared shortly after. Rumor has it that they were dating. Rachel disappearing soon after he visited only proved the rumor further.

When everyone has forgotten about this strange classmate, thinking that he was probably expelled or was a bad student who hates attending class, Percy Jackson appeared. Getting to know him, he was very different from the image I had of him before; the image the whole student body had of him. Sure, he hates classes and sleeps through most of them, but he does have disorders that makes it hard for him.

I would've liked him if I met him sooner, but now I already had someone I like, and nothing would change that. Percy became close to everyone in our circle in a very short time. Now, everyone is quite fond of him.

There were random times, though, that we would see a lonesome, longing look come across his face. We decided to help set him up with girls, but he was never interested. Some of us started to wonder whether or not Percy was gay.

If he was…

My brother would be the happiest person alive.

I always thought my brother, Jack was straight, but after he met Percy, he's always confused, he even broke down several times after realizing his sexuality.

At school, he pretended to hate Percy. For him, that is the only way he can be close and talk to him by not making his feelings known. Oh what an idiot he is. Everyone who knows Percy, and that is everyone in the school, already figured out Jack's true feelings. He didn't fool anyone, except Percy himself. Percy, being the oblivious person he is, truly thinks Jack hates him; always asking for my advice on how to make Jack like him more.

Little did I know I was going to be proven wrong about Percy again.

It was the last day of the school year, and Percy was excited to leave school grounds, just like last year. This year though, instead of rushing away like he did last year, he just stood waiting in front of school, leaning against the tree.

My brother told me he couldn't wait anymore. He was going to confess today, even being straight-out rejected was better than having feelings locked up inside for a whole summer without being able to see Percy.

I saw my brother leave the building out of the corner of my eye, and dragged my friends away from Percy, making a pathetic excuse which Percy bought. Pointing at my brother, they understood and hid behind a nearby tree, an earshot away from Percy.

As Jack approached Percy, we all stuck our ears out in order to hear their conversations.

"Umm… Percy?", my brother started.

"If you want Judy, she just went a while ago." Percy replied.

"No! Today I want to talk to you. I mean, not like the past year, I was rude to you, I'm sorry. I really have something to say to you, I just hope you would listen." My brother stuttered out, grabbing Percy's attention, as he looked up straight towards my brother.

Before my brother could carry the conversation any further, a van with the words "Delphi Strawberry Service" swerved in front of them. Percy's face brightened up.

A punk girl stuck her head out of the driver's window and called out "Hurry up kelp head, we don't have all day!"

"I'll be right there, Pinecone Face," Percy shouted back, then turned back to my brother and said "Sorry. Did you want to say something?"

"It's nothing important. You should go, they are waiting for you." That idiot brother!

"If you say so…" replied Percy, as he quickly went inside the van. The ran rushed off and disappeared from our sight.

That day, I found out that Percy had more friends than us. I also found out that he was closer to them.

* * *

During the last week of summer, my brother and I were sitting at a table in McDonald's as I saw a pale emo kid dragging another guy who looks strangely familiar inside.

"Jeez Nico, you don't have to drag me. I already promised you I would buy you a happy meal." Hearing his voice, proved my suspicion. The guy who came in with the kid was Percy. I glanced at my brother and saw that he was trying his best to hide his blush.

Two other girls entered the shop. I knew they came with Percy, because one of the girls was the girl who drove the van on the last day of school. Percy called her "Pinecone Face."

They were talking about something while waiting in the queue, and I saw the blond pecking Percy's cheek. Percy's face flushed deep red. Jack, on the other hand, had a tear trickling down his face. He quickly wiped it, leaving no trace of tears, before Percy noticed us. He whispered to his friends and walked towards us, with them in tow.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Percy asked. I looked at my brother wondering if he would be okay, but he nodded.

The blond sat next to the emo kid, who sat next to my brother, while Percy sat next to the punk girl, who sat beside me.

Percy introduced them to us and vice versa. The punk and emo were his cousins, Thalia and Nico, and the blond was his girlfriend Annabeth. Nico seemed to have caught on my brother's feelings, and whispered to him "I like Percy too, but it can never be. He loves her, and she makes her happy, that's what matters," then he blushed, "Besides, I'm starting to like another person. I also hope that one day you will meet someone else too."*

My brother smiled weakly and replied, "Yeah, he looks like he really cherishes her."

Suddenly, I heard a growl from outside. The four of them jumped out of their seats and rushed out. Curious, my brother and I followed them too, and saw the three cousins battling three huge dogs, holding… weapons? Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the three dogs burst into piles of golden dust, and Annabeth appeared out of thin air.

I saw them looking at each other and asked us several questions, which were all replied by my brother. My head was spinning. I couldn't pay attention to any of it. Suddenly, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place that smelled like a hospital or an infirmary. My brother sat next to me, and explained everything that had happened, from Percy and the gang battling hellhounds, to Greek gods being real and our dad was Apollo, and concluded with "The guy Nico likes is our brother! And he doesn't even know their feelings are mutual."

I smiled. In the end, my brother would always be my brother.

After that summer, we both always come back to Camp Half-Blood with Percy every year. My brother's feelings for Percy started to fade, as he started to develop feelings for another camper from Demeter's cabin. I don't know who he likes yet, but everyday in the Mess Hall, I would see my brother smiling to himself, staring at the Demeter table, or getting hyped when our cabin and their cabin were on the same Capture the Flag team.

On the last day at camp this year, I saw a Demeter camper kissing my brother on the cheek. At least his love this time was requited. I'm now off to school, hoping my long time crush will return my feelings too!


End file.
